The fallen star rises once again
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Layla was banned from the spirit world, much like her fellow celestail spirit Leo, or Loke, and is used to life on earthland since she was responsible for her master's death. Is her once unrequieted love coming back to haunt her? How will Loke consol his girlfriend? And more importantly, is she happy now with her life with Loke? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Layla, there's a girl here to see you, she says her name is Lucy. What do you want me to do with her?" Kieske Varian, a tall man with fair skin, black hair, blue eyes, and wore a basic t-shirt and jeans every day with an open hoodie, called to her from the front entrance of the guildhall.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm coming." She called and got up, she walked to the entrance and there stood her little cousin, Lucy Heartphilia. "Lucy dear, why didn't you tell me you were coming girl!" She said happily and they hugged each other smiling. "Well what brings you to Abyss Angels?" She asked and Lucy pulled out something from her bag she had over her shoulder and handed it to her. "Hm? What's this Lucy-chan?" She asked and Lucy smiled happily.

"It's a Celestial Spirit Key, I bought it thinking of you, it's a perfect match for the other keys possess. It's a key similar to mine; it's the key to The Canis Minor, Nicola, I have mine right here, his name is Plue." Lucy said and looked down at the miniature snow-man like spirit; Layla smiled and took the key, hugging her little cousin.

"Thank you Lucy, I'll form a contract when I get home, oh yeah, how's the other spirits doing? Is Leo, or Loki, doing fine, I heard he just returned to the spirit world again?" Layla asked quietly and Lucy had a face that told Layla to not remind her of that. "Anyway, how do you like it at Fairy Tail? Are they treating you well? How about food and a place to live? Are you sure you're fine Lucy-chan?" Layla asked searching her over but she looked fine.

"Yeah I'm totally fine you don't have to worry Layla, honestly, beside I've met a lot of new people lately and in fact I've teamed up with the one who saved me and brought me to Fairy Tail." Lucy said defensively but smiling nervously, "Oh yeah, his name is Natsu Dragneel, he's a Dragon Slayer, but everyone outside the guild calls him Salamander." Lucy said matter of factly and Layla's eyes went wide.

Tears streamed Layla's face and Lucy looked shocked, "…..Natsu….. Dragneel …." Layla said through her tears and she cried into her hands softly, "So … he's alive… thank god….. Igneel…" Layla looked up to the sky still crying, "So you truly have disappeared… leaving Natsu like that is pretty selfish don't you think? But he's grown up splendidly… you truly have a great son…. Igneel." Layla said and Lucy was dumbstruck, she asked what she meant by that and Layla wiped away her tears, "I've met Igneel once, when Natsu was off doing something for him, I had to leave early though because Natsu came back, but I've been able to hear Igneel's voice, and many other dragon's voices ever since I was attacked by that black dragon, Acnologia. I absorbed his power when he blasted me, and now for some reason dragon voices come to me, they ask how they're children are doing, but Lucy-san, you mustn't tell Natsu or any other Dragon Slayers. It's really sad though, have you ever wondered where those fallen stars end up at? I mean, they can never go back once they've fallen, being a star way up there… is like a double edged sword don't you think?" Layla said looking out just as a shooting star streaked across the sunset, "Well Goodbye Lucy-chan, I'll see you later." Layla told her sadly and hugged her, she saw her little cousin off smiling and when she was gone Layla fell onto the wall of the guildhall, panting and she looked at her left hand, it started to disappear and it reappeared. "Damn….. I don't have much time….. Please Ryousuke… I just need some more time and then I'll disappear for good…. I promise." Layla said and she collapsed, Kieske rushed over to her and tried to wake her up, the guild master told him to take her to the clinic through a door under the stairs.

Her name was Layla Kamiko, she had shoulder-length light crystal blue hair with hair longer under it that was a light crystal pink, she had really light crystal blue eyes, she wore a leotard that showed a lot of skin, a cool almost web-like pattern on the stomach that was white for the top part, blue on the middle then white again. She also wore a belt of light pink that had light pink chains attached to it that went around her breasts and met in the middle of a light blue chocker and it had light pink shoulder armor. One sleeve on her right arm that went a bit past her elbow that was light blue, and an elbow-length glove with a floral pattern on the ends, light blue mini shorts, a white floor-length sort of loin cloth that was a bit torn at the end. Layla had light blue metal twisting around her upper legs and ending just past her knees, shoes with a light blue base and light pink straps twisting up her ankle from the middle of her foot. She carried a scythe that had a light blue handle and a light pink blade on her back, a staff with a light blue handle and a light pink crystal ball on the end she always carried in her right hand, a small gun with a light pink hand and a light blue barrel on her left hip on her belt. And she also carried a sword with a light pink handle and a light blue blade on her right hip, in her hair she had a light pink crown-type thing, light pink eye shadow, and she also had tattoos on her body and a scar across her face diagonally. Layla is an s-class member of the legal guild that is a woman's only guild except for the employees, all of the employees are men, Abyss Angels, and every one of the members hold a painful past, all have either been rejected by everyone, or have had lost their family.

Layla however, is a special exception; something not even one soul knows about her, is that she is actually a Celestial Spirit, her stellar spirit name is Angelina of the Abyss, meaning that she is a spirit that controls the darkness and is the embodiment of the guidance of the stars. 5 years ago, in the year X779 she killed her owner, though not directly she caused his death indirectly, she stayed in the human world for 8 months from her own power and endured excruciating pain, all to save her friend Aries, one of the Twelve Zodiac gates. Back then she wore a bikini-type top that was black with gold straps, also she wore gold short shorts with a sort of half skirt that started at her side and was floor-length and it was black. She wore gold sandals and carried with her the same type of staff she has now but it was black with a gold crystal ball and also her hair was black and much longer, and her bangs were gold, and her eyes were a lovely gold too. After 8 months her owner, Ryousuke Jiromaru, died on a job, she knew he shouldn't have taken it, and he didn't listen to her or the master of Lamia Scale, he thought he was powerful enough to summon another spirit with Layla, or Angelina, still in the human world. He died on the job; Jura Nekisis, one of the ten great saints and a member of Lamia Scale, came to the abandoned church and told her, Layla screamed and punched a crater into the floor, she cried and cried, she didn't like Aries being abused by him and she was also being abused, but she could handle it, since she was Angelina of the Abyss, the 2nd most powerful stellar spirit besides the stellar spirit king.

"I just wanted him to realize that he was wrong! That we Stellar Spirits aren't just tools; we have hearts, feelings, and emotions! Ryou…. Why?! Why did you have to die? All I wanted was for you to terminate the contracts between me and Aries, why did it have to come to this?" Layla yelled crying to Jura as she knelt there with her fist to the ground, she screamed to the sky in sadness, guilt, grief, and sorrow.

"The master told him not to take the job, but he did anyway, and he paid the price for his arrogance. Angelina, what are you going to do now?" Jura asked and Layla looked up at him, kneeling on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

Layla sniffled and wiped her tears away, "I'm leaving, although I don't know where, I'm going somewhere else but here, sorry Jura-dono, tell the master that I'm off to bury my guilt, I'll come by for a visit in about a year or 2. Take care of yourself Jura." Layla said and left Lamia Scale, she cut her hair and gradually it turned to a light blue and light pink, she changed her clothes to her current one and over time tattoos appeared on her skin, representing different guilds she'd been in.

She came to be an independent wizard a few times and tried to drown her guilt by hanging around with her followers, they all followed her, and she picked up guys and dated them for a while then dumped them. Even though she hung out with guys and laughed and drank, she was always followed by the lingering guilty feeling of killing Ryousuke, therefore she was banned from the Stellar Spirit World for all eternity. Layla woke up and sat up, looking around her, she sighed and got up, went out into the guildhall and drank more, the master, Master Goro talked to her about a mission and she declined, saying she wasn't taking any more jobs. Layla got up and told the master straight out that she was quitting the guild, she then disappeared, removing her guild insignia and she went to Lucy's house, leaving a not saying she quit her guild and told her that this was goodbye for good. Layla stood there at the grave of her former master, Ryousuke, and looked passed it, to the beautiful sunset, Lucy spoke up behind her and Layla looked back at her surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

"That must be Ryousuke's grave, isn't it Layla? No that's not right… Angelina of the Abyss?" Lucy asked and Layla was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Stellar Spirit Layla?" Lucy asked Layla seriously and Layla fell to her knees in pain as she started to disappear just as Loki had.

"My time's almost up….. Ryou, you'll finally get your wish… Lucy I'm sorry… please give my regards to… Abyss Angels and Fairy Tail…. Please don't add to my sin Lucy, I just want to disappear silently." Layla said in pain and her body started to disappear like Loki had.

"No I won't let you! If you have to disappear then I will send you back before you do! If the rules are still the same then they are wrong!" Lucy yelled, releasing her magic power and she started to merge with Layla's and then suddenly the Stellar Spirit King arrived.

"Old friend, it saddens me how you have to do this… but in this situation I'll overlook it again, since you were only trying to save your brethren, Aries, I now grant you passage to the spirit world." The Stellar Spirit King said and he smiled, Layla looked at him crying.

"I still need to repent for my sin!" Layla yelled and the king smiled again.

"If you feel like you need to serve your punishment then become a pillar to support your human friend, be thankful to the guidance of the stars." He said and disappeared, Layla cried and Lucy took her hand gently.

"It's alright, my stellar spirit friends, my guild mates, everyone and I all feel the same way, Layla, will you become my spirit and fight alongside me?" Lucy asked and Layla hugged her crying, she started to disappear in a gold light and her key, a golden key that had angel wings on it appeared in Lucy's hand.

"Thank you Lucy, now I have the courage to move forward… I look forward to working with you, little cousin." Layla said through her key and then she was back in the spirit world, Lucy agreed and went back to her guild.

The first person she saw in the spirit world was Aries, even though Lucy did not own Aries she still saw her, Layla started to tear up and she ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. All of the zodiacs were glad she came back, Loki was the most glad out of all of them, saying that she should never leave them again and that if she left then there would have been a great loss in the Stellar Spirit World. Layla passed through her gate of her own free will and visited Lucy in the guild, she was in the middle of talking to Natsu, Grey, and Erza when she appeared by Lucy's side and she slumped on her, her arm over her shoulder and she teased Lucy.

"Aww Lucy-chan, you've a boyfriend yet? Come on you don't have to hide it, who's the special guy that you mention all the time, if I remember correctly wasn't it …. Natsu-san?" Layla teased and Lucy turned bright red, Layla laughed and poked her cheek, "I'm only joking Lucy-chan…. Anyway Leo wanted me to tell you that he's grateful that you saved him the other day, oh yeah that reminds me, the Celestial Spirit King is also happy at the mention of your name, he says you are a wonderful and unpredictable human girl. Hey Lucy-chan how about we go on a job together! I'm so bored in the Celestial world, and all Leo talks about is you, y'know?" Layla said excitedly and she felt the presence of 3 humans behind her, she turned around and the Thunder Legion was standing behind her. "Wha~ Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen….." Layla said afraid and they all tackled her, saying they were worried about her. "Ow stop it! It's not like I'm Laxus, although he is quite the troublemaker nowadays." Layla said and she got up, dusting her clothing off, her clothing reverted back to her old clothing of Black and Gold with the staff and her bikini top, short shorts, and half-skirt with sandals.

"Layla what're you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked to Layla and she smiled, handing her the celestial spirit keys she possessed when she was still banished. "Why are you giving me these?" Lucy asked looked at the keys and Layla winked at her.

"It's because I've gone back to being a celestial spirit, so you have them, I can't use them anymore, take care of Kaoru, my Nicola, for me okay? He's a bit like your Plue, you could say their identical but Kaoru is blue okay? Oh Lucy, do you know if Aquarius is with her boyfriend on vacation, I haven't seen them lately." Layla asked and Lucy told her the Aquarius indeed was on vacation with her boyfriend. "It's such a waste of man though, I men, why choose her? She's so not good enough for him, oh I forgot you don't know who he is, but anyway he's on my list, and don't tell him this but," Layla said smiling and whispered to Lucy, "Loki's also on my list so don't try anything funny okay?" Layla asked seriously and she giggled as she pulled back, Lucy looked about to die from shock and she exploded.

"What do you mean by he's on your list?! How can someone like him be on your list?!" Lucy asked furiously and Layla smirked.

"Oh and there's also a few other people, but beside all that, what job are we doing? Huh? Oh damn…. Well it's about time I go back Lucy-chan, see you later!" Layla said happily and she went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"So Layla, who's on your list?" Loki called to her and she looked at him guiltily and Loki smiled and leaned down to look at her face, she blushed and turned away from him to hide her expression.

"N-no one! You're such an idiot Leo!" Layla yelled and ran off clutching her hands to her chest and she was blushing, she looked as red as a tomato, she slammed the door to her room and leaned against it, "Why does he have to be such a jerk? He knows full well that I like him and yet… why does he have to be so mean to me? Leo… why do you not know my feelings? Is it because you love Lucy?" Layla asked herself squeezing her hands tighter and tears spilled down her face, she heard a knock at them door and she sniffled, "Go away! I don't want to see anybody!" Layla said and she heard a heavy sigh from behind the door.

She opened it a crack and saw Loki standing there, he apologized and she slammed the door in his face, and cried harder, Loki then went to the human world and talked to Lucy. He hung out with her for a minute and when Lucy why he was there he scratched his head with one hand in his pocket and looked away embarrassed, saying he made Layla cry. Lucy hit him on the head and yelled at him, she sighed and looked back at Natsu, Erza, and Grey, she apologized for the disturbance and she pulled out Layla's key and summoned her. Layla come to the human world and wiped away her tears, she looked at Lucy and then saw Loki, a strong pain stung her heart and she turned away, and went back to the spirit world to escape from her heart break. Lucy noticed her brief expression of pain and she smiled and told Loki to go back but leave Layla alone, after that she summoned back Layla and everyone talked to her about ways she could tell him but forgot he could hear them. Layla started crying and over in the spirit world Loki looked guilty, all of Lucy's sprits could hear Layla's words and looked either smug or they sighed looking away with a slight smile, an expression like they felt sorry for her. Natsu, Grey, and Erza looked shocked, Lucy comforting her, and Mirajane sat by Layla smiling and told her to tell him how she felt, that Loki would understand her feelings, and that Layla was not alone in the Spirit Realm. Layla looked at Mira crying, she turned to her and cried on her chest, this time Mira comforted her, Layla stopped crying after a while and then chugged a few glasses of beer and set her cup down, she sighed and laughed, having a drinking contest with Cana.

Layla was at a draw with Cana and she went back to the spirit realm because she was exhausted, she passed out in her room on her bed with all of her clothing on and Loki came in and looked at her, he knelt down and kissed her head lightly then left. Layla opened her eyes and sat up, putting her hand to her head, she felt Loki's spirit energy and she smiled slightly, Layla opened her door and Loki was leaning against the wall, she smiled at him and he glanced at her blushing slightly. Layla and Loki walked around the spirit realm for a little while on a date going around to various places, as they were walking to their next destination Loki took Layla's hand in his and looked away embarrassed. She looked at him shocked and smiled warmly for the first time, they sat down on a bench and watched the sunset and Layla put her head on Loki's shoulder, he put his arm around her and she closed her eyes, smiling happily. They walked back home and Layla said goodnight to him, she closed her door and suddenly she was summoned to Lucy's side, Layla looked at Lucy and then saw Fried and Bixlow in front of her, ready to battle her. Layla looked at Lucy and Cana, noting their bikinis and Layla sighed, she threw off her white cloak and everyone saw her lovely black and gold outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy-sama, you better have a damn good reason for bringing me out on such short notice, but you are lucky because I just got done with my date with Loki." Layla said as she adjusted her wristbands and stood there like she about to enter a fierce battle, "So Fried and Bixlow are the enemies huh? Well this'll be fun now won't it?" Layla said and smirked wildly, Fried looked away, and Layla realized he had a weakness for women, "Oh ho, a weak spot for us women, now that's something I can take advantage of, stand back Lucy-sama, I'll be done quickly." Layla said and she took out her gold staff with a black crystal ball on top out of nowhere and something was forming in red, it expanded and suddenly a lot of Layla's were standing there smirking. "Well now, let the games begin! Formations 9: Midnight moon! 3: Wolves fang! 5: Kings army!" She yelled and suddenly all of them were in different places and surrounded Fried and Bixlow. "Now Lucy-sama! Send me your magic; I need as much as possible so I can bring out the Stellar Spirit King!" Layla yelled and her power rose tremendously and Lucy gave her magic, "Symbol of the heavens, creator of law, ruler of the stars and the sky, rise from your glory among the fallen and standing stars and regain your power and might! I call upon thee as the tamer of the Abyss and the guidance flaws. Open the gate to the Ruler of the Spirit World, Our King!" Layla yelled and fell to her knees, magic nearly depleted and the Stellar Spirit King showed up, stopping time, Layla sat in a magic circle on her knees, leaning slightly back and a little blood came out of the corner of her mouth.

The Stellar Spirit King turned back to her and she kept her magic holding up the magic circle so he could stay, "Old friend, you have summoned me on your own accord. Old friend I am glad you are doing well and that Lady Lucy is taking care of you. Human men, why do you pose as a threat to your comrades, my old friend and Lady Lucy and the human girl?" The king said and Layla fell forward but caught herself, coughing up blood, Lucy ran to her and the King looked saddened. "Old friend it is time you went back and rest, human girl, take care of Lucy-chan… Thank the guidance of the stars." The Stellar Spirit King said and he disappeared, returning to the Spirit world, taking Layla with him, when she got back she laid on the ground unconscious and some blood coming out of her mouth and she looked like someone beat her up.

She awoke to Loki shaking her shoulder, she opened her eyes half-way and he looked relived, "Hey, come on, you need to wake up already, it'll be troublesome if you are asleep when Lucy summons you." Loki said helping her up and she slumped to the floor again, her energy weakening greatly. "What have you done to get yourself to this state?" Loki asked and Layla looked up at him tiredly, she coughed, holding her mouth with her hand and when she looked at it, there was blood.

"Dammit… it looks like I overdid it with summoning… his majesty… ugh." Layla said, her body shaking slightly and she fell unconscious on the floor, Loki looked perplexed and he had the help of other spirits to heal her. "Loki! Where are you? Loki…" Layla called and slowed down, started to cry, she almost cried but tried hard to fight it back, someone put their hand her shoulder, she turned and saw Loki, she hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. "Loki, thank god… you're alright, thank god." She sobbed and he looked troubled, he smiled sighing at her and patted her head gently, she squeezed him tightly, crying in relief that he was alright.

"Layla-san, you must rest for now, you are still a bad shape." A voice called to her, she turned around and saw Capricorn.

"Wha- Capricorn?! Why are you here?!" She said surprised then hid behind Loki, he stood there unemotional and Loki looked at her confused. "A-anyways I'll be going now b-bye!" Layla said quickly and ran to her room, she locked herself in and was panting with exhaustion, and she was shaken by the sudden appearance of the one person that she was the closest to, and then the day her previous owner stopped being a mage, she was passed off, separated from Capricorn when Layla went to Ryousuke Jiromaru.

Ryousuke always treated Layla with care; she was the second most powerful Stellar Spirit in the Spirit World, but he fell in love with her when they first met, although when he summons her she took all of his magic power in an instant, he would pass out and she would hurl the enemy into the abyss. She loved him so much, he trusted her but the other spirits in his possession were being mistreated, he often beat Aries and so Layla had enough and came into the human world all on her own. She could last over a year without feeling the pain of her magic depleting, she's lasted over 5 years in the human world, and then that's when Lucy had saved her life. Layla was indebted to Ryousuke, his life was forever hers, she looked down and tears slid silently down her face, she sobbed into her hands and then cried onto her bed, great sorrow in her eyes and her feelings in her tears. Loki leaned against the wall listening to her crying, and Capricorn stayed unemotional and Aquarius came over looking angry with her boyfriend close to her side smiling at her.

"You men have no idea how to treat a woman, Layla it's me Aquarius I'm coming in." She said acidly, opened the door, went inside, and closed it behind her, Aquarius kneeled beside Layla and hugged her whispering softly to her. "It'll be alright baby girl, come on smile, let's go out now, you need a girl's day out with me." Aquarius giggled and Layla smiled, they came out and Layla ignored Capricorn, she, Aquarius, Aquarius' boyfriend Scorpio, and Loki went somewhere, ditching the boys later on. "Oh darling that dress looks so perfect on you!" She squealed and Layla bought it, they went shopping and came back with loads of new clothes, Layla giggled and they came back to her room, Layla fell asleep and then woke up when Lucy summoned her.

"Yes Lucy-chan?" Layla asked and she Natsu and Grey arguing with each other, Erza talking with the master, and Loki was next to her with Capricorn next to Lucy. "Eek! C-Capricorn!" She said sacredly and hid behind Loki, Lucy looked at her and she was trembling, Capricorn looked at her unemotional and Loki tried to bring her out. "Not a chance!" She yelled and went back to the spirit world, her heart was racing and Loki appeared before her, she looked at him scared and he forced her back to the human world. "No! Stop this Loki! I don't want to see him! Even if I did, there's no way I can face him now! Not after what I've done!" Layla yelled at him crying and he looked sad, Lucy went up to her and hugged her tightly, saying it wasn't her fault.

"Layla, come on, it'll be alright, I'm saying this not as your master, but as your friend, live for now, don't let your past steer you towards the darkness." Lucy said and Layla couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried onto Lucy's shoulder and hugged her crying, everyone was smiling and Lucy giggled pulling away and wiping her tears away.


End file.
